


blackcoat detective

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 2





	blackcoat detective

It was already Kim Jog Kook's sixth year as a detective and he had to admit that the case which he was currently facing was definitely the toughest one so far.

Not only because of the stupidity of the target he was chasing right then, which made him almost felt like one.

But also the fact that the target was none other than his junior in high school years.

"Lee Kwng Soo-sshi," the barista called the target to pick out his americano and Jog Kook couldn't help but face palming, wondering how on earth a criminal could give out his real name freely like that in public.

Kwag Soo, the clumsy man with outstanding height was suspected as a drugs smuggler and Kim Jng Kook got the job to use him as a bait to find the big boss, or at least his superior. Catching Kwang So in action was as easy as picking out strawberries. They got too many evidence and even videos thanks to his clumsiness just in 2 days of stalking.

The chief decided to postpone his arrest and used the man instead. They could capture him whenever they want anyway. 

So here was Jong Kok, tagging along with his junior day and night. Sighing over the man's antique and wondering if his organization had left him for his foolishness.

Jong Kok poured more tea to his cup while watching the young man slurping his steaming hot coffee. He didn't understand what had Kwng Soo done to end up in a gang, selling drugs to naive people. 

As far as Jong Kok knew, Kwag Soo was a shy boy in school days. Never stood out, except maybe for his height. Jong Kok only recognized him because Kwang So used to join the club he was in, the dancing club, even though Kwng Soo was far from flexible.

Kwang So had finished his coffee and was collecting his jacket to go outside. Jong ook noticed and immediately stood up, covered his big muscle with his favorite black coat before stalking him, who would probably went back home like usual. Then Jong Kok could call his office and finish his day.

But Kwang So didn't take the usual alley to reach his flat. Instead, he turned left, crossing the street and headed to an really old unused building.

Jong Kok followed him, wondering if Kwng Soo forgot his way or, the time had really come for both of them. He unconsciously reached for the gun inside his back pocket.

Kwang So looked around, confused, and after waiting for almost 10 minutes, he decided to call whoever that had made him to wait there. The young man put the phone on his ear and Jong Kook stayed silence, determined to hear the conversation that would occur.

Jong Kok heard the ringing tone, which meant the person had not yet answered Kang Soo's phone. But why he heard it so clearly? and it sounded like it was coming from his ba....

Stun gun.

He could feel the pain all over his body when the device was pushed to his back with so much force. He tried to stop the attacker but it was too late. The last thing he remembered was the concrete floor approaching his sight before he passed out.

Jong Koo grunted before he opened his small eyes. The lightning was not that bright but it still hurt his eyes nonetheless. 

It didn't took much time for him to realize that he was being tied. Considering that the surface he was lying on now was quite soft, he concluded that he was on top of a bed. Such a gentle attacker, he thought.

Jong Kok's head hurt like it would explode in anytime, but he managed to inspect his own condition right then.

His wrists were both tied securely to each of the pole on the bed. He could hear someone, no, 2 people talking outside the room he was in. Moving his muscles then would result on creaking the bed so he decided to stay still. At least, the attacker decided to not killing him in the spot, so there was a chance he could get away alive later.

Jong Kok shut his eyes when the men opened the door to the room that he occupied. 

"See that. That's why we decided to not contact you. He'd been following you for a month and you never noticed."

Kwang So frowned, feeling guilty for not realizing that the buff man had followed him wherever he went for such a long time.

Jong Kok was more embarrassed than Kwag Soo though. He completely failed at his job by being recognized so easily. He was being careless because he was stalking his own junior. Or maybe Je Suk Hyung was right. He did need to lose some muscles to blend in more easily.

"Watch him. Make sure that he's clean. Boss would come to make him speak tomorrow night."

Kwang So blinked, "you mean I need to bathe him?"

The other man almost lost himself in frustration.

"Check his body for weapons, or recorders, damn it. Boss really need to re-consider about hiring such a stupid dog like you," he yelled.

After some more scolding, the other man finally left, leaving Kang Soo with his personal stalker.

Kwang So sighed. He really didn't feel like touching the dangerous man in front of him. Sure the detective was tied, but those biceps looked like they could break the metal easily.

Sighing deeply, Kwng Soo began to climb onto the bed, he was touching the sleeves before going down to the chest when he realized that the face of the stalker was indeed familiar.

"Kwang So-yah."

Kwang So almost jumped. He didn't expect the man to wake up already. Moreover to speak in the very familiar voice he recognized as...

"Jong Kok Hyung!" Kwang Soo stunned.

"Why, oh God what happened to your muscles? They're massive."

"Exercise," Jong Kok answered, rolling his eyes. Even at a time like this Kwng Soo didn't fail to ask the most silly question he could think of.

"What are you doing here," Kwng Soo asked, finally back to his sense.

"That's supposed to be my question. I'm a detective currently investigate drugs smuggler cases, and why I found you here with those people?"Jong Kok snapped, glaring at his junior.

Kwang So licked his lips, "That's not your business Hyung," Kwng Soo replied, trying to avoid Jog Kook's small eyes.

Jong Kok sighed. He couldn't imagine what kind of life the young man had went through to get stuck in this mess. Deep inside his heart, Jng Kook felt guilty for not giving more attention to his junior. Not that it would change anything.

"Yah, yah stop touching me, what are you doing." Jong Kok snapped back to reality when he felt Kwag Soo's hands roaming around his defenseless body.

"Body check Hyung, our boss will come and I'll be doomed if he finds you with something unnecessary," Kwng Soo explained, hands still actively searching for something dangerous Jog Kook kept if he had any. 

"He is cruel, and definitely evil, and Hyung... they will torture you," Kwng Soo said, finally realizing the horror.

"Oh my God, why Hyung, why YOU?" Kwang So cried, couldn't believe that he had put his admirable senior in a dangerous spot without him knowing. Because of his silly decision to join the gang, in hope to become more superior, mighty or simply to become more than just Kwng Soo the clumsy giraffe he had been recognized as. 

"That's my risk as a detective," Jong Kok said, "It cannot be help." 

Jong Kok realized that it was far from Kwag Soo's fault anyway. he was being careless and he was the one to be blamed.

"No Hyung, you don't understand." Kwag Soo shook his head. He couldn't imagine what would happen to Jong Kook tomorrow. Imagined himself locked outside, hearing the screams of his Hyung while he couldn't do anything.

But somehow, that image had switched something inside him.

"Then let me go."

"Huh?" Kwng Soo asked again even though he had heard it very clearly.

"Untie me and let me go. Or even better, you can run away with me," Jog Kook offered. 

Kwang So didn't know how to react. The solution was indeed as easy as Jong Kok had stated, but it left bad taste on his mouth, like, something was not right.

"Hyung, you're doing your best as detective, am I right?" Kwang So asked.

Jong Kok thought for a moment.

what's with the question?  
"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I need to do my best as a villain also," Kwng Soo reasoned, smiling.

"I've chosen this path for me just like you had chosen your own path hyung."

Jong Kok raised his eyebrows, "So you will let them torture me and probably kill me?"

"That, I don't want to happen also," Kwag Soo admitted.

Jong Koo frowned, now this kid was giving him headache.

"I'm the villain here, I'm in charge, so how about trading? You can offer me something in exchange for your freedom."

Once in a life time  
Kwang So thought. It was his once in a life time chance to have complete control of the situation.

"Offer," Jng Kook mumbled, thinking deeply about his situation right then. Came to think of it, if not because the criminal he was chasing was Kwng Soo, he wouldn't have had such a great offer like that. There'd had been no doubt that he'd have to trade a bigger offer to save his life in this similar situation with different criminal.

Unconsciously Jong kok fixed his gaze on Kwng Soo, and so was the younger man. They both stared at each other for a long time before forming the exact same word at the exact same time.

"Sex."

Jong Kok broke the eye contact first. He licked his lips before beginning his offer.

"One sex, then let me go."

Kwang So smiled. Even thought he was the villain right now, he didn't want to force something like that on Jog Kook. But now that Jog Kook had offered him one, he didn't have any reason to reject, did he?

Kwang oo leaned in boldly, closing the distance between them and landed a sweet kiss on Jng Kook's lips. A small kiss at first. And after making sure that they both were ready, Kwng Soo deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Jong Kok's parted lips in no time.

The session was over when they both became too breathless to continue. Kang Soo could see how flustered Jong Kok was, and he couldn't help but admiring the beauty of his teary eyes.

"Finally," Kwang So mumbled to himself. He finally could touch, more than a touch actually, a senior that he had crushed on since forever. He even forced his stiff body to dance just so that he could spend more time with Jog Kook by joining the same club.

Before Jong Kok could ask about it, Kwng Soo began to kiss the older man again, more passionate this time, like he was ready to suck all of Jong Kok's soul from his mouth.

Jong Kok moaned when Kwng Soo's hands began roaming his body at the same time, giving electrical pleasure to Jog Kook's defenseless body.

"You agreed on this, right Hyung," Kwng Soo asked again before undressing Jong Kok's lower part, revealing the toned thighs Kwng Soo had been eager to touch since the very beginning he'd set eyes on the detective.

Jong Kok stayed still, completely aware that he didn't have any chance to escape now.

"Just, do it properly, I... Ahhh."

Jong Kok's lesson was cut off by his own moan when Kang Soo inserted his saliva coated fingers inside Jog Kook.

Kwangoo bit his lip, not really sure if he had done it right. Jong Kok was writhing and his face clearly looked uncomfortable. It was Kwag Soo's first time doing it with a man after all.

Feeling guilty, Kwang oo decided to give distraction using his mouth.

Jong Kok whimpered when his half hard nipple got surrounded by Kwag Soo's lips. He unconsciously pulled the rope that bound his wrist tight, which would definitely leave visible marks later.

Jong Kok's mind failed to decide on which to focus on, the upper body teasing or inside his cavern. Nevertheless, he was left breathless when Kang Soo finished his preparation.

"I think it's enough. now may I," Kwng Soo asked, trying to be polite while lifting both of Jng Kook's legs to make the process easier.

Jong Kok exhaled hard before holding his breath when the familiar pain came through.

Regardless of Kwng Soo's effort to do his best, he definitely hadn't done enough preparation. 

Or maybe it's the size

Jong Kok thought when his ring muscle got stretch not so gently and... 

"Kwang So, slow down," Jog Kook warned when the pain had became too unbearable for him.

Kwang So tried his best to restrain himself, but the tightness and the hot sensation covering his manhood right then had made his mind blank. He couldn't help but inserting more into the writhing body underneath him.

After long hours of struggle (in KwagSoo mind), he finally could put all the length in. And the sensation was so incredible that Kang Soo was proud for not losing himself.

"Are you okay Hyung?" Kwang So asked, finally focusing on Jog Kook who was having breathing difficulty.

"You... are big"

Kwang So was definitely bigger than Jog Kook's ex.

"Can, Can I move?" Kwng Soo asked timidly.

"You, you listen to me. I will break if you do it too harsh," Jng Kook gave out instruction again, definitely determined to make the younger obey his words.

Kwang So waited until Jng Kook steadied his breath and nodded, letting the younger move inside him.

Kwang So stuck out his tongue in concentration when he moved in and out, watching the older man writhing under him, arching his back in both pain and pleasure when Kang Soo hit the right spot. And after awhile Kwng Soo decided to move faster, ramming into Jog Kook without mercy.

Kwang So could hear Jong Kok called his name numerous time. The voice was so sexy it made Kang Soo more aroused instead of getting him back to his sense.

Kwang So then lifted the legs higher, reaching the deepest spot inside Jog Kook before searching for the older's eyes that were filled with tears.

Jong Kok catch his eyes and tried to speak out, but his lips got sealed by Kwng Soo before he could form the first letter of his word.

The deep kiss accompanied by spurt of semen inside Jog Kook, followed by Jog Kook's own orgasm between their stomach.

Kwang So could feel the pulling of the rope by Jog Kook's stubborn hands and decided to hold the hurting wrists to stop the damage.

He only let go of the hands and lips after Jong ook had calmed down, returning Kang Soo's gaze with dreamy eyes.

"Now as promise, you can go"

Jong Kok, with much difficulty, had finally reached first floor. His legs felt numbs and sperm leaking between his legs had make his escape even more tough.

Came to think of it, he didn't know how long he had been captivated inside that room. He didn't have much energy left and his legs was ready to gave up.

Just when he was about to faint, long arms catch his body and it was none other than ...

"Kwang oo."

Kwang oo nodded and continued to help Jng Kook stand up.

"After deep thought, I decided to run away with you. I will only be killed if I stay anyway," Kwag Soo explained, feet never stopped walking to get away from the place as far as possible.

"Then we didn't need to make that... deal... I didn't need to get limp."

"Ssshhh, Hyung I'm sorry for that, but let's just think that your effort had make me realized my mistake and we came to happy end, hmm," Kwng Soo offered, definitely didn't want to turn Jog Kook's sacrifice into waste. 

Jong Kok shook his head before sighing deeply.

"Remember that you still need to confess your wrong doing and get jail time," Jong Kok reminded him.

Kwang So nodded, definitely had prepared for the worst, "and remember that you will need to take care of me, hide me from the gang so that they won't kill me and we could have fun time in between."


End file.
